Written Affairs
by ThiefOfADHD
Summary: <html><head></head>AAAAAAAAAAAOMG A HUMANSTUCK! ANYWAYS: Karkat Vantas is your normal 17 year old High-Schooler. The only problem is, he's into his English teacher, and there may be some alleged encounters with him. Rated M for future references, Romance bc well Teacher/Student duh, Angst bc triggers duh, Davekat bc I'm complete trash.</html>
1. Beginning Agendas

_**Teacher/Student. WARNING: There will be mentions of hot teacher booty, English lessons, other lessons (in da bed ooo), and self harm (you know whos this is if it's one of MY fanfics) SO YEP! I also fail at having my life not be surrounded by Davekat.**_

* * *

><p>You sighed, God you dreaded school.<p>

Wait, who are YOU?

Let's introduce you before we all start your story.

YOUR NAME IS KARKAT VANTAS.

You are seventeen years old and you attend one of the most awful schools ever: High School. It doesn't have to be specific you just really fucking hate High School. YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY **NOT** A _TROLL_ AND TO YOUR KNOWLEDGE YOU HAVE **NEVER BEEN** A _TROLL_! Instead you're just a simple, plain, American. Pfft, who are you kidding, you're Canadian. Well, technically you aren't Canadian since you were born in America. But you're Canadian. Nobody really knows this though. You have black hair, even though your hair is naturally red like your brothers. With this, you were also cursed with freckles, and as your mother calls it "charming looks". Whatever. Your mother's been dead since you were twelve, and your dad's basically the most alcohol-obsessive guy in the world.

Wait, where were we? Oh yeah. You dreaded school.

You had just gotten to school, late, and it was already a third of the way through second period. You walked inside the building towards the office. When you were in there, you looked around. There was your average secretary, vice principal, principal, and the student aids. Right across the hallway was the Counseling center, oh all the times you've been there in the past four years of this garbage dump. You got your late slip and you left, going up to your class and walking in. Your English teacher was at the board trying to explain something, maybe another essay lecture or whatever, you didn't care. You tossed him the slip and sat down in the very back, sighing.

"Mr. Vantas, I need to speak with you after class today." You rolled your eyes. "Fine, Mr. Strider." You couldn't give any more shits than you needed to. The lesson continued, he was giving an assignment for a story. You basically had to write a whole plot of at least five pages. Most of the students groaned, you didn't mind, you were good at writing stories, well at least that's what your report card and your grades and your teacher say.

The bell rang and everyone left, except you. You usually just had study hall after this class and your teacher didn't expect anyone until after lunch. You let out a long sigh, going up to his desk where he sat.

"Alright, what do you want?" You asked, your reddish-auburn eyes glaring at him. He looked up through his aviators, gesturing you to sit in the desk next to his. "So, I need to talk to you about your three latest stories and essays." "Yeah?" He blushed slightly, taking them up in his hands and flicking through some of the pages. "In your story, you mention a lot of imagery that particularly describes the place your character ran. Then in your essay, you put everything I taught you and you twisted it. Actually took me five good readings and a skim to get what you were saying. Finally, in the last story you wrote, I noticed a change in pace. It started really nice, then it just gets really dark. It's like you're taking Poe and King and you're combining them into your writing. It's really impressive." You looked at him, raising your eyebrow.

"But?" He looked up, startled by your but. "Oh, but, again your stories lately, even in your essays, have gotten darker and darker. It started with your one story, which I don't get the title, and it progressively gets dark. After that, everything else just gets darker and darker to the point you're killing off at least one character in your story. As for all of your essays, you seem to be giving off a sad vibe, now, I've talked to the counselor about this, and she-" You groaned, god you knew this was going to get hard. He looked at you, and you pretty much knew what was going to happen.

"... And she told me that maybe instead of your original assignment for you, you are going to write anything. And since I know you use your own experiences for your stories, don't hold back. Alright?" You nodded, getting up and going to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Vantas." You turned and looked at him, not realizing how close he had gotten. "Y-Yes?" He looked down at you, tilting your head up.

"Next time, don't be late to my class, I like seeing you come in on time." Your face started to go a light tint of pink before you pulled away and went to your next class. Ugh, you hated that teacher SO MUCH!

But yet... you couldn't help but smile at how nice he smelled today.


	2. Assigned Alone Time

You groaned loudly, shoving your food away from you.

"KK, what'th wrong?" You sighed, ignoring your best friend Sollux.

Now, Sollux is an odd case. Ever since you two were younger, you knew he had, what he seemed to call "telekinethith", the reason the s's are th's is because he has a lisp. Now, with this "telekinethith" wait fuck, telekinesis, he also has oddly colored eyes. Not like any badly weird colored eyes, but one of his eyes is a dark reddish-auburn, like how yours are, and the other is a vibrant blue. Now, he usually hides this under green contacts, but he still has them. You thought you had a thing for him one time, and you can't blame yourself, for him being a nerd, he's really good looking, even if his hairs on the light side of being close to blonde.

"KK, come on, talk to me." You looked at him, laying your head on the table. "It's nothing, just ignore me." "KK, that'th not an anthwer. Jutht tell me." "Fine. I ended up talking to my English teacher after class today." "You mean Mr. Thtrider?" "Yeah." "Ith there thomething wrong with that?" "Yes. And no. M-Maybe. I don't know!" You hid your face, which was going red.

"KK, how ith that wr-" You looked up at him, just as he was starting to snicker. "Oh my god, KK you don't mean you actu-" You quickly covered his mouth with your hand. "Don't fucking say it." He snickered some more, looking up and stopping. "What?" He slowly pointed up and you tilted your head, seeing your teacher tapping his foot at you. "Um...h-hey Mr. Strider." He gave you a disconcerting frown.

"Mr. Vantas, detention with me tomorrow." You pulled your hand off of Sollux's mouth, standing up and looking at him. "You have got to be shitting me." "Two days." "Are you fucking serious!?" "Three now. Do you want to make it all the way to next week?" You started to go silent, before smirking and whispering "Fuckity fuck fuck fuck jackass." "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow and all next week." He walked away, just then you heard a burst of laughter roll from Sollux.

"HAHAHA! Oh my GOD KK! Are you fucking theriouth? You're actually gonna put up with hith thhit?" You sighed, grabbing your bag and leaving the cafeteria, sighing heavily.

* * *

><p>You walked in the rain towards your house, you honestly didn't care if it was getting dark, you knew what was coming ahead.<p>

But while we're on the topic of your house, we should talk about your family life for a bit. We already know that your mother died when you were twelve years old, but what about your dad? See, honestly, he's not your dad. He's your **STEP DAD**, thus making him have to adopt you. Your brother, Kankri, lives with the both of you (even at the age of twenty) to take care of "dads" alcohol addiction. Honestly, his addiction should have killed him already. But what about your biological dad? Well, after you were born, he left and abandoned your mother, leaving her to raise a newborn and a three year old on her own, having to depend on your aunt and her own kids, who were both older than your brother and you. She met your step dad when you were two and got married. Then one night... oh god. You don't want to talk about it.

Now, your home life is pretty fucking awful. You can admit that. But it's not as bad as other people think. It's way worse.

You slowly opened the front door, dripping wet from the pouring rain outside. You sighed, soon feeling someone punch you. You coughed lightly, looking up at your dad. Yep, he's drunk, like fucking usual. You wonder if he ever was sober in his whole life.

"Karkat, th fuhlk u duin hahme?" "I fucking live here you dick wad." He punched you in the face. "Shit dick, do- dofn't fukkung call me a gogdamfed dick wad." You pulled away, going upstairs towards your room. You fucking hated him. You slammed your door, laying on your bed and closing your eyes, dammit why does he do this to you, you know he's gonna kill you while in a rage. You heard your door open, oh god no not again. You rather would skip this part, it's too horrendous.

You finally got back to your room, it's a good thing you skipped that part, you don't want people reading all that. You looked at your mirror, looking at the black eye and some of the bruises and blood on your face. God he got you good this time. You turned towards your desk, limping towards it and opening the drawer. You looked around quickly before grabbing something and sliding into your closet, hiding in there for what seemed to be the remainder of the night. You can't help yourself, you just honestly can't.

You slowly opened your closet, looking outside of it. The sun was still down, but it was slightly noticeable. It must be four or five. You sighed, climbing out to get ready for school.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karkat's got detention.<strong>_


	3. After-School Rendezvous

_**FINALLY *SOME* ROMANCE! (also for the review asking what step-dad did, honestly i don't do rape in fanfics, but it wasn't just beating up)**_

* * *

><p>You looked around the school, goddammit you fucking hate this day. Sollux had been walking with you. He looked at you for a minute before noticing the make up on your face to cover your bruises.<p>

"KK?" "What?" "Did he hurt you again?" You sighed, slowly nodding. God you have got to stop telling Sollux every fucking thing that happens in your life. "Dude, you honethtly gotta get Kankri to get him in jail. Thith ith getting fucking bad." "I know, I know. But...it's only going to last until I graduate, then I can move out." "KK. It'th October. Graduation ith in May. You aren't gonna wait theven month'th." "I know." "KK-" The bell cut him off, making him sigh. "Look, I gotta go, AA, FF, and ED all want me to tutor them in different clatheth. I'll call you tonight, okay?" You nodded as he left. God you dreaded this.

You walked into class after school, fucking detention. You looked over at your teacher, who smiled at you.

"Welcome to detention." "Fuck you." "You know, that's the kind of thing that sent you here." "You stubbed your toe in the hallway and nearly called it a cunt sucking bitch." He stared at you, slowly raising a finger before putting it down. "Fine. Take a seat." You rolled your eyes, sitting in a seat before looking at him. "Alright, I'm sitting, what else do I do now?" He sighed. "Do your homework or whatever." You pulled out your notebook, dropping it on the desk before opening it and starting to draw in it.

About thirty minutes passed before Mr. Strider got up and opened his cabinet, pulling out a piece of paper and sitting next to you. You ignore him and continue to draw. You don't even know what you're dra- oh. Oh god. Oh god that is fucking dirty. And pedophilic. And hot...wait, no. No you can't actually like that. No no no. But, damn. You even fucking drew it in meme format. Oh god. You noticed Mr. Strider leaning over to look at it, you quickly tore it out of your notebook and shoved it into your pocket. You honestly didn't realize you had a fanfiction under it. God what the fuck is wrong with you.

You quickly closed the notebook, blushing furiously. He looked at you for a minute before standing up and sighing. "Mr. Vantas, can you help me move these desks for tomorrow?" You sighed, getting up and looking at him. "Sure, how can I help?" He looked over at you and smiled, gesturing towards the desks.

"Well as you can see, I need to move the desks so there's an aisle to walk through. Just one big aisle." You nodded, fuck you can do that.

* * *

><p>You leaned on the desk in the very back, you had just finished moving all the desks. "Fucking hell." You sighed, soon seeing two hands almost as pale as yours get set on the desk, sitting in between yourself and your hands. You looked up and saw Mr. Strider, who was smiling down at you. You felt slightly uncomfortable, but at the same time, you didn't mind it.<p>

"W-Why are you close?" You wish you could back up, but you end up sitting on the desk. He moved closer, pressing his midsection into your knees, leaning close to your face. "M-Mr. Strider, this is... fuck can you just please move away." He raised an eyebrow, shaking his head. "Nah, I want to talk to you." You gulped, fuck what are you going to talk about?

"W-What is it?" He smiled, leaning close enough to where one sudden movement could end up in a kiss. He moved though, leaning close to your ear and whispering. "Your sweating, I can see the foundation starting to melt off." You blushed. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You went to leave, he nearly stopped you before he pulled away, letting you leave.

You looked at your now make-up-less face, god the bruises are awful. You took some foundation out, lightly putting it on your face, not really noticing the tears streaking down your face. You finally get it finished, when you hear a voice.

"Vantas, if you want I can drive you home."

You closed your eyes, god why is this something that has to happen?


	4. Love Studies

_**Well, looks like senpai noticed Karkat. Meanwhile my love life is filled with one senpai not noticing me while the other is confused about choosing between his girlfriend and me. Goddammit.**_

* * *

><p>You looked at him, staring silently.<p>

"Why would you drive me home?" "Well, it's getting pretty dark for it only being nearly halfway through the month, and besides, I know you wouldn't want to walk in the dark." "I'm used to it though." "Are you sure you don't want a ride?" You stayed silent, not looking at him. "L-Look, I rather not." "Karkat." You looked at him, he started to get closer. "You... you called me Karkat." "Yeah, I know." Mr. Strider got closer, slowly tilting your head up and leaning closer, kissing you softly. You froze, looking at him as he pulled away. You sat there in silence, not sure what to say or do. After awhile, you leaned up, kissing him. He froze, soon kissing you back.

You pulled away, gasping for air. "Fuck, Mr. Strider this is wrong." "Dave." "W-What?" "Call me Dave." "Dave... okay." You kissed him again, soon being picked up by him. You pulled away from the kiss, looking at him. "Seriously, Dave, this is wrong." "I know, but does it matter?" You blinked, wow that seemed... you don't even know how to react. "Lets um... maybe I should just get home." You moved, getting down onto the ground, quickly going downstairs to the main floor, walking outside. You sighed, breathing in the cold air. You heard footsteps and turned to see Dave looking at you.

"Dave, what is it?" You looked at him, soon seeing him pull out his keys and smirk. "I'm driving you home, aren't I?"

Goddammit.

* * *

><p>You finally got home, looking over at your house before looking at Dave. "Well, this is your house isn't it?" You nod, slowly reaching for the door, stopping yourself. He noticed it and put his hand on your shoulder, you turned and looked at him. "Karkat, you need to go." You nodded again, finally getting out. The only thoughts that were racing your mind were the facts that you and your teacher was horribly wrong and the other was what was gonna happen when you walked into your house. You turned around, seeing his car was gone. Oh god.<p>

You slipped into your house quickly, looking around before seeing your dad asleep on the couch with a bottle of gin in his hand. Kankri must have gotten him to sleep. You sighed, going upstairs and laying in bed, sighing. This wasn't a good day for you, and you honestly don't care about it either.

You were about to doze off, when your phone rang. You answered it, still half asleep. "Yeah?" "Hey KK. Were you athleep?" "No, well, almost, why do you ask?" "Well, I can jutht athk you how detention wath tomorrow." "Well, it was fine." "Okay. Well if you were gonna thleep then I gueth you can go to thleep. Night KK." You closed your eyes, mumbling a goodnight before hanging up. God this was driving you nuts. But you don't mind, at all. It was weird, it was late, you were tired.

* * *

><p>You sighed, god you hated Science. What's worse is it's right before English. Honestly, you didn't want to go to English, or any of your other classes. You layed your head on the desk, sighing. Your teacher must have noticed, though.<p>

"Mr. Vantas, do you need to be excused from class?" You still can't get over how soft and quiet her voice is. You nodded, grabbing your things and leaving. You just can't stand this place, why even bother just staying here, you could go home. But then what? Get hurt? You walked towards the bathroom, going in and locking yourself in the stall. You pulled something out of your pocket, soon hearing the bell ring. You sighed and slid your jacket sleeves up, closing your eyes and listening to the bustle of everyone switching classes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I did mention that there's gonna be a lot of abuse and self-harm in this did I? Cause I don't think I did. Well, yeah, that's pretty much that. <strong>_


	5. Dead Cells

_**Completely metaphoric name for the title. 'nough said. Also: SENPAI CHOSE ME! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Also: I'm already writing smut and I'm not even at the extremely sad part yet.**_

* * *

><p>You felt tears starting to streak down your freckled cheeks, biting your lip lightly, god this hurt so much. The bell rang, you should be in English by now, but you don't care. Your hand shook as you moved it and the object down your arm. You heard something fall from the hallway, making you jump. You felt a sudden pain and you looked down at your arm. Shit. You bit your lip as you started to shake, continuing what you were doing. You felt the room start to get colder, and you blinked a bit to try and get rid of it. You hiccuped lightly, moving your hand slightly to move your fringe out of your face.<p>

You slid down onto the floor, moving yourself so your arms weren't showing under the door. You heard a knock on the bathroom stall door and you froze. You looked over at the ground under the door, a pair of black converse with some regular jeans. Could be a kid, could be your teacher, you don't know.

"Mr. Vantas, why are you not in class?" Shit, it's D- Mr. Strider. Not Dave. Mr. Strider, yeah, that's who it is. "Because." You heard a sigh before his foot started tapping. "Mr. Vantas, I suggest you get out of that stall and get to class." You stood up, sliding your sleeves down. Your arms grew in pain from getting up so fast. You opened the stall and shoved your backpack out, picking it up and slightly staggering past him. You felt his hand on your shoulder.

"Mr. Vantas is there something wrong?" You shook your head, feeling something roll down your arm, fuck fuck fuck please no. "Alright, cause I was just wondering. Why were you in there anyways?" You stayed silent, biting the inside of your cheek. "...Mr. Vantas are you alright? You're looking a bit pale." You nodded, walking towards the door of the bathroom, when you heard a small "drip".

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

You didn't dare turn around, or look down, you know what it was. Yeah, you're fucking dead. "Mr. Vantas?" You gulped lightly. "Y-Yeah?" "Are you bleeding?" You stayed silent. "Mr. Vantas, please answer the question. Are you bleeding?" You kept the silence to yourself, soon feeling your left arm being slightly raised. You turned your head away, feeling the tears start to come back. You heard a concerning sigh. "Mr. Vantas, hand me your backpack." You did so and then you felt a hand on your back. "Come with me to my car, you know where it is." You nodded, walking ahead and slipping your hood on.

"Mr. Vantas, hoods off in school." You flipped him off, walking a bit faster out of the building. You got to his car and sighed, slightly out of breath. You heard his footsteps walking as he unlocked the car. "Please, don't get your bloody hand on my car." "I won't." You slid in, sitting there quietly. He looked at you slightly, and you quickly looked away. He sighed, starting the car and going in reverse, driving out of the school parking lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter, I know, but HEY LOOK: AN UPDATE!<strong>_


	6. Story Line Alliance

_***le sign* i dont wanna write anythiiiiing, but the UPDATE OMG LIKE NOOOO~! ;-; ALSO *THIS* UPDATE~!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>You sighed as you twiddled your fingers, looking over at Dave, who was talking to a nurse. You looked down at your bandaged arms, sighing. You could of just said you were sick and you needed to go home, you could of just gotten out of school and left. You tugged at the bandages lightly, lowering your head so your face was hidden. You felt Dave sit on the bed next to you and hold you.<p>

"Karkat, you shouldn't tug at your bandages." "Why not?" "It's not good." You slid away from him, turning your back to him, tugging at your bandages more. You closed your eyes and remembered all that happened the night before. The fists. The alcohol. The shoving, the pushing, the yelling. You bit your lip, tears starting to slide down your face. You felt Dave's hand on your shoulder and you broke, sobbing into your hands. He pulled you close, letting you sob into his shirt.

You finally calmed down, looking up at him, your eyes burned as he stroked your hair. "I-I'm-" "It's okay Karkat, just don't do it ever again." You nodded, laying close to him. You felt as though you were safe in his arms, you didn't know why, but you did. It was as if every single problem you had, or ever will have, just melt away. You've seen enough romcoms to know you care about Dave, but this is a 28-year-old English teacher, who the fuck knows where he's been. Or where his dick's b- WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD THE PHONE! NO! YOU DID NOT MEAN FOR THAT INNUENDO TO POP UP! FUCKING. HELL. NO.

"Karkat, are you alright?" You look up at him, oh god you must have zoned out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry." "Did you hear what I said before that?" You went silent, gaping your mouth open and closed, unconsciously shaking your head before letting out a groan. "Nope." "I asked where you got the bruises on your neck and shoulder." You looked at your neck and shoulder, sure enough, there's bruises. You cover them with your hand before smiling at them. You can't tell him about your step-dad, you can't tell anybody. Only Aradia, Sollux, and Kankri know, and that is all who will ever know. No fucking way are you bringing your English teacher into this. He got up, sighing and grabbing his jacket. "I'll call the school to have them call your brother and take you home. I can just say that I was helping out as a peer." He left, leaving you alone to wallow.

* * *

><p>"Karkat, you let your English teacher of all people take you to the hospital? Do you know how dangerous that is? He could secretly be a pedophile and you know how many of those are around at this time of age-" Your brother ranted on and on, he didn't seem to be so happy about picking you up from the hospital. Well, if you had just been left ALONE and have just BLED OUT in the bathroom, none of this would have happened. He stopped the car and looked at you, sighing.<p>

"Karkat, I know I'm your brother, but you really need to think about shit before you go and do it." Your brother rarely swore, so you knew that this was real. You nodded, getting out of the car and looking at the house. You didn't want to go back in to the horrors that awaited you. His arm wrapped around your shoulders as he pulled you inside, protecting you from your dad, who was currently drinking some whiskey and coke, you knew it was that, it's the only thing he drinks in a cup. You slid into your room quietly, locking the door and laying on your bed. You stayed cooped up in there the whole night, thinking to yourself.

* * *

><p>"Tho, KK, you were gonna kill yourthelf in the bathroom yethderday?" God you hate Sollux for figuring shit out. "Why would you like to know?" "Becauthe, you're my friend, and friendth, look out for each other. Like we're thuppothed to!" He was starting to get on your last nerves. "Now, honestly, and I mean it, HONESTLY, why do you want to know about my fucking problems?" He could tell you were getting mad. "Lithten KK, I care about you, AA careth about you, Kankri careth about you, hell maybe even Mr. Thrider careth about you, but come on, you can't jutht go and try to kill yourthelf in the thchool bathroom!" "Will you just shut up?!" You left, fucking done as fuck.<p>

* * *

><p>You hid in the bathroom stall for all of lunch and the rest of the day, you didn't know if you should kill yourself or cry, so you stayed there, being quiet as all hell while tears ran down your face. You shook your head, lifting your sleeves up and pulling the bandages off your arms, looking at the scars and the sewing on your arm. Fuck everything. Just fuck everything. You didn't realize what time it was until you heard Mr. Strider's voice.<p>

"Karkat, I know you're in here, come on, it's five, I can drive you home." "I-I don't want to le_ave_." Your voice cracked near the end, goddammit. You saw the stall door being pushed open slightly, the locks are always broken in this school. You kicked the door closed, standing up and pulling your sleeve down, leaving your bandage on the floor and putting your hood up, coming out. He stopped you, pulling your sleeve up and looking at your arm, hugging you.

"Look, Karkat, I don't want you harming yourself again. Got it?" You nod, slowly hugging him back. You started shaking as you felt tears slide down your pale freckled face, you felt your legs buckle under you and you were both on the ground in a matter of minutes while you sobbed. He rocked you back and forth while you shook, sobbing harder and harder. You soon felt him pick you up bridal style, holding you tightly as he left the bathroom with you, walking down the school hallway towards the stairs, going down them and out to the parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong><em>well, that was a bust to write since i wrote most of it then i stopped at 1,000 words (at the "You nod, slowly hugging him back." in the last paragraph)<em>**

**_just_**

**_omg fucking why?_**


	7. Propagandists Ball

_**WELL SHEIT SON**_

* * *

><p>Kankri was scolding you again. This is the fifth time today. First you come home late, then you tell him to leave you alone, then he remembers your teacher drove you home, then you refuse to eat dinner, and then you say you don't want to fucking be around everyone. He's just going on and <span><em>on<em> and **ON**!You hated it!

"-On a further note, if you ARE gonna be late coming home, even if that means your teacher is dropping you off, you HAVE to tell me first! On another note, you need to eat more than what you're getting, also why would you need to be alone? You do know that there are people that have it way worse than you. Sure dad hurts you but I know that this isn't what mo-" You finally snapped.

"YOU KNOW WHAT KANKRI!? I DON'T **FUCKING CARE** IF I'M HOME LATE! CAUSE YOU KNOW **WHAT**!? IT'S BETTER IF I **FUCKING STAY OUT OF HERE** THAN IN MY ROOM WHERE 'DAD' CAN **FUCKING GET ME AND POUND ME INTO A WALL AND LEAVE ME THERE A BLEEDING AND CRIPPLING MESS**! I WANT TO BE ALONE BECAUSE **NOBODY LEAVES ME ALONE**, I'M CONSTANTLY BEING SHOVED INTO A CORNER AND POKED AT LIKE I'M A TEST SUBJECT! WHO FUCKING CARES IF MY TEACHER DROPS ME OFF, IT'S **WHAT THEY DO: CARE FOR THEIR STUDENTS**. IF YOU **FUCKING** WANT TO **CRITICIZE ME**, DON'T **FUCKING COMPARE** ME TO **OTHER FUCKING PEOPLE**. YOU DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO SEE WHAT **HAPPENED **TO** MOM**!" You shook, tears sliding down your cheeks as he stood there, silent. You shoved him aside, leaving the house and walking away in the brisk moonlight, tears sliding down your face.

You got far enough away from your house to the point all that was around you was nothing but road and desert. You shook a bit before sitting on the ground, sobbing into your knees. Everything that you had lived through, every single thing that everyone has said to you. None of it has ever made you feel more done than what Kankri was talking to you about. You felt your tears rolling down your face as you started losing your breath countless times. You felt a hand on your shoulder, making you turn and look up at your brother, who held his hand out for you. You hiccuped lightly, taking it and standing up.

"If you want I have a blanket and some Chamomile tea in the car." You were slowly ushered towards his car, your tears blurring your vision slightly. "Now, Karkat, I have some clothes packed for you, I'm taking you over to Porrim and Kanaya's for the next three days. I'll call you every day to see how you're doing, alright?" You nodded, wiping some tears from your eyes.

"T-T-Thanks, Kan-Kankri." "No worries, Karkat. I would do anything for you." You smiled slightly, looking up at your brother.

* * *

><p>You sat in the passenger seat, sipping on the Chamomile tea your brother gave you with a blanket wrapped around your shoulders. Your brother was focused on the road, listening to the radio quietly. You closed your eyes, sighing. Your brother stopped in front of a house, turning the car off and getting out, getting you and leading you towards it. You hid your face, trying to keep any of the Maryams from seeing it like it was: red and puffy. You heard the door open, hearing small chit chat from Dolly, Kanaya's and Porrim's mother, talking to Kankri about the situation. After a brief silence you felt a hand on your back as you were led inside. You turned to look at Kankri, but he was already leaving to go home.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short ass chapter, don't care, I'm going to sleep and posting this tomorrow. GOOD. FUCKING. NIGHT.<strong>_


	8. Extra Credit

_**Fuck this shit, we're gonna have fucking (BTW I'M SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT THIS I'VE HAD SCHOOL AND OTHER FANFICS AND THIS CHAPTER WAS IN MY NOTEBOOK AND NNNG)**_

* * *

><p>You were in class, watching as your teacher typed on his computer. The bell rang as everyone got up and left for their next class. You went up to his desk and looked at him, clearing your throat to catch his attention. He looked up at you, smiling slightly.<p>

"Hey Karkat." "Hey." You both were there in silence until you leaned closer, kissing him passionately. He kissed you back, standing up and cupping your face, you moved so you were behind the desk with him, getting up on your toes a bit to reach up to him a bit more, tilting your head slightly. He pulled you closer, soon falling back into his chair, pulling you closer and having you straddle him, his arms wrapping around you. You continued your passionate kiss, when his hand moved.

You gasped, his hand now rested on your hip lightly. You felt his warmth travel towards you, making you shudder. "Are you alright?" He seemed concerned, you nodded to calm him down. He smiled and moved his hands up our shirt and over your sides. You slowly moved your head, kissing his neck. He let out a quiet moan, tilting his head for you to get more room. His hands slid over your chest, soon pulling away to roll your shirt up. You felt the heat rise in between you, pulling away from his neck to get your shirt off. His hands trailed over your bare chest, slowly brushing over the scars covering your arms. You felt the heat slide down to your crotch, starting to give you an erection. He noticed, slowly sliding his hands down over your crotch, making you moan softly.

"D-Dave... ngh... I gotta get to class" You were slightly out of breath. "It's okay, I can e-mail your teacher." You nodded, pressing closer to him. He kissed you softly, moving you to the floor under his desk. You hid as he got up, you noticed the lights go off before he came back. He got on the floor with you, soon pressing his warm lips against yours. His hands slid down your chest as you started to unbutton his shirt. You heard the P.A. calling someone's name to get them down to the office, but you didn't hear who it was.

You pressed your back against the inside of his desk, his hands grazed over your crotch, starting to unzip your pants. Your hands shook slightly as you pressed your fingers against the rough carpet. He leaned in and kissed your neck, tugging your pants down around your ankles. Your breath drew short as his hand slid over your thigh and into your boxers, slowly moving up towards your pulsating cock. You bit your lip, letting a soft moan escape from your barred teeth. His teeth trailed over your neck, making you let out more moans.

After a few minutes, he pulled his hand away from you, pulling his pants and boxers down past his hips. You opened an eye, feeling him move your boxers down. You looked at him slightly, moving closer to him.

"You okay?" You nodded, biting your lip. "You want me to start then?" "Y-Yeah..." he kissed your forehead, slowly pressing into your entrance. You looked at him, feeling some sweat drip down your back. He pressed in more, making you tear up a bit. He moved and held you close, letting you hide your face into his neck. He whispered softly into your ear as he slowly thrusted in and out of you.

You moved slightly, wrapping your legs around his hips as you kissed his neck. He moved you slightly so you were pressed against the floor. He moved a bit more, starting to go harder into you. You let out a few moans, biting him lightly as your cock was urging to be rubbed. You felt the carpet press against your back as you tried to resist the urge to rub yourself, forcing yourself to wrap your arms around him to stop yourself. You pressed up against him, gulping slightly as you pulled from his neck. He slid a hand down and started rubbing you, causing you to rack out some moans.

He slid in and out of you quickly after a minute, kissing you passionately to stop you from moaning too loudly. You felt your climax reaching in your stomach as he started to hit your prostate, causing you to let out a slight shriek. You felt him release inside of you after awhile, causing you to cum as well, letting out a moan. You looked up at him, feeling his lips against yours, peppering them softly. You pulled from the kiss to catch your breath as he slid out of you, fixing his pants. You closed your eyes, shivering lightly before you felt him pulling you closer and helping you back in your clothes. You looked up at him, his hand cupping your cheek.

"That was fun..." You nodded in response, kissing him softly before sitting in his lap. He stroked your hair quietly as you started to fall asleep, complete exhaustion waving over you. "You know, I can take you out to my car and you can sleep in there." You looked up at him, nodding quietly as he moved, picking you up and smiling, setting you down. "Come on." He pulled you close, kissing you before pulling away and walking off, you quickly followed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sorry for not updating :  
><strong>_


End file.
